The present invention relates generally to systems for managing the energy transmitted to a vehicle body during a collision. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an active vehicle front structure for energy management.
In the event of a collision, it is preferred that the body of a vehicle absorb the energy of the collision and that it not be transmitted to the passenger compartment or to the passengers. It is also preferred that, in the instance of minor collision incidents, any damage to the vehicle structure be localized or limited to a pre-defined portion of the vehicle to minimize cost of and time to effect repairs. These desirable ends must be balanced against a reasonable cost of manufacture and the desires of the consumer for aesthetically pleasing vehicles.
One means of providing a structure that absorbs energy and minimizes damage to other vehicle systems in the event of minor collisions is to provide an extensive bumper system that projects outwardly from the remainder of the vehicle. Another alternative only focused on minimizing intrusion into the passenger compartment is to extend the overall exterior dimensions of the vehicle. While effective in protecting the passengers, this alternative runs counter to the additional goals of keeping production and repair costs in check.
The extended bumper alternative has a couple of disadvantages. It can present a design challenge in integrating it into an acceptable overall vehicle appearance for the consumer. It also presents the problem of making the vehicle unnecessarily long or unwieldy in close maneuvering situations, such as in a parking lot or garage.
It would be advantageous to develop a system that would have the cost and protective advantages of an extended bumper system, while avoiding the disadvantages of a bumper that is difficult to integrate into the vehicle design, or that unnecessarily extends the overall length of the vehicle.
The present invention provides an active vehicle front structure for energy management.